El Mejor Songfic Que Leerás En Tu Existencia
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: OMG un super kawaii song-fic!111 Reviews!11


"**El Mejor Song-Fic Que Leerás En Tu Existencia"**

**Hola a todos perdón por no subir nada ****(si, sé que subí un fic ayer, pero soy una attention whore que quiere que todo mundo le hagan caso)****, estuve trabajando mucho en este fic ****(De hecho, solo es un Copy&Paste de una canción, pero quiero que digan que es bueno)****. No aceptaré insultos porque los únicos que insultan son los trolls sin talento para escribir ****(aunque pueda que lo digan para hacerme ver que escribo mal y que sepa de mis errores, pero como vivo en mi mundo de negación digo que son puros trolls sin talento)****. **

**Necesito algo para rellenar aquí, porque esto es solo un songfic mediocre, es decir, son letras Copy&Paste de una canción, y ya que todos se guían por la cantidad de palabras que diga el fic, necesito hacer cosa con que rellenar, por lo que contaré mi vida que pueden leer en mi perfil, pero quiero rellenar, así que se las diré aquí:**

**Nací hace noventa y nueve años en Tangamandapio. Ah, Tangamandapio es mi pueblo natal lleno de crepúsculos arrebolados, pero bueno, ahí es donde salvé la navidad del malvado Barack Obama y regresé el espíritu de Halloween a todoslos niños buenos…. Creo que rellene bastante por lo que vamos al fic. Como ya dije, no aceptare insultos, y si lo haces simplemente reportare tu review. Esta es la historia mas 'Caguai' que he escrito. Más relleno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)**_

Ahi estaba sentada Courtney

_**Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take?**_

_**It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it**_

Y depronto, llegó Duncan

_**Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take?**_

_**It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday [ From: . ] Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today**_

_**Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes after ... wards I don't want this weekend to end**_

"¿Quieres hacerlo Courtney?" Preguntó Duncan

_**R-B, Rebecca Black So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**_

_**It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend**_

"Si" Contestó Courtney. Así que empezaron a hacerlo

_**FIN**_

**YO: OH MY GOD, esta historia fue tan 'caguai' 'dezu' 'moeh'. Dejas review, si insultas, lo borraré por que eres n troll.**

.

.

.

**Verdaderas Notas Del Autor:**

**¿En algún momento creyeron que esto iba en serio? Si, aquí más o menos mostré por qué casi todos los song-fic son malos. Perdón si te sentiste insultado(a) por algo, fue solo para reírme y (posiblemente) hacerlos reír a ustedes.**

**Envy fuera.**


End file.
